


Blow Me

by thecoldlightofday



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoldlightofday/pseuds/thecoldlightofday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon asked for "Shane gives Rick his first blowjob."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

Shane blinked at him, wide eyed and slow. His mouth was half open. He caught his tongue between his teeth.

Rick buried his face in his knees where they were tucked against his chest. This was one of the reasons why when they talked about girls he preferred to listen. Shane’s stories were better, they came in a hundred shades of color, and they didn’t leave him feeling humiliated after.

“You _still_ haven’t gotten a blowjob?” Shane arched an eyebrow in disbelief. “You’re almost eighteen!”

He grunted and wrapped his arms tighter around his knees.

“Hold on.” Shane cupped his hand under his chin. “You went out with Cora Anne last summer. She’s blown everyone on the football team.”

“Clearly not everyone.” Rick sighed. Cora Anne had tried going down on him on their first and only date but he’d felt uncomfortable doing it right there in her driveway with his pickup parked near the rocker that overlooked her front porch. At the time he thought they’d have plenty of chances for that. He hadn’t counted on Cora Anne dumping him two days later.

“How in the hell.” Shane scratched the back of his head. He looked perplexed. “I didn’t know anyone _could_ go out with Cora Anne without that girl going all Hoover on them.”

“Guess I’m real special.”

Shane slapped him on the shoulder. “Hey it’s ok. You’re just a little below the curve.”

“A little?” He was so far below the curve he was in negative numbers.

A serious expression flitted across Shane’s face. Rick didn’t know what Shane was thinking but he knew something was about to happen.

“I could call someone. I’m pretty sure Sheila likes you, but you’re gonna have to work to get in that girl’s pants.” Shane thought for another moment. “Jorga would do you in a heartbeat. Though with her a rubber is mandatory.” Shane pointed to the corner of his mouth. “That shit ain’t a cold sore.”

“No thank you.” He didn’t want a pity blowjob. He didn’t want some girl to suck him off while Shane waited in the other room. Shane would probably come in flashing a thumbs up as soon as it was over.

Things got quiet. Rick stretched his legs out and hoped Shane would just drop it. But then Shane said

“I could do it if you want.” Shane gestured toward Rick’s crotch. Shane’s dark eyes caught and held the light. He meant every word. “It might not be great. I haven’t really, once or twice, but for you…” Shane trailed off and a little tremor of shock ran through him. Shane had never told him about that.

Rick felt a tug of want in his belly.

“That sounds ok. So long as you don’t mind.” He tried to keep his excitement in check. His cock twitched in his pants, however, stirring with a first flush of blood.

“No.” Shane stood up. He gestured for Rick to lie back on the bed. Rick did just that. He stared up at the whiteness of his bedroom ceiling and undid his jeans. He pushed them past the crooks of his knees. He was already half hard.

Shane kneeled between his legs. He kept his head down. He put his hands on the tops of Rick’s legs.

Rick thought Shane would play around with him first: breathe on him, tease at him, make him beg. Shane didn’t do any of that. He pressed a wet kiss to Rick’s right thigh and went for it. He opened his mouth and took all of Rick in one go, right down to the base. Rick couldn’t stop himself from gripping Shane’s hair and trying to force his head further down. His hips jerked up of their own accord and he was afraid Shane would choke or get angry but Shane didn’t do anything about it. He hummed, almost in approval, and let Rick fuck his face.

Shane was good at this. At least as far as Rick knew. Shane was _amazing_ at it, if you wanted his honest opinion. Shane was perfect at it with his hot, tight throat and slick mouth stretched big around Rick’s cock. Shane pulled almost all the way off every so often, drag and suction of his tongue and lips. Shane would stop sometimes and lick him when he wasn’t swallowing over and over around Rick and feeling so much like heaven.

Rick came with his fingers threaded in Shane’s hair, his head tipped back as he lay stretched out on his bed. Shane kept his mouth on him even after he finished. He gently used his mouth to get Rick clean. As he pulled off he gave Rick’s cock an affectionate pat.

To Rick it felt like the blowjob had gone on a lifetime when really it had been less than ten minutes. When he finally got his breathing under control, he zipped his jeans and stared down at Shane.

Shane peered up at him and wiped his mouth with his wrist.

“Better?” Shane asked. His voice was rough and his lips were red and shiny with spit.

Rick could only nod.

Shane grinned. He put his hand on his chest and sniffled dramatically. “You’re half a man now.” Shane pretended to rub at tears. “I think I should tell your mom.” Shane turned his head toward Rick’s bedroom door. “Mrs. Grimes, you’ll never guess what—!”

Rick tackled Shane to the floor.


End file.
